pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mmdwiki
Archivo:Cherrim con tiempo soleado_NB.gif♥ ~Hola ^^ Dejen sus comentarios aqui~!!♥ Archivo:Cherrim con tiempo soleado_NB.gif PD: Si quieren saber mi msn, pidemelo aquí. PD2: FIRMA O SI NO LE DIRE A ELMO DONDE VIVES! OwO!! ^^ Hola Soy Pikaqueen, dime Pika o como tu quieras (An,Ange,Angel,Annie,Angela,Queen) espero que te entretengas much0o en esta wiki, te digo que es lo mejor!, seamos amig@s? Ojalá si!!! Raichuqueen.... Do you want to be my friend? 15:32 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola gracias por tu mensaje,voy a ser tu amigo Ok,te deseo unas felices novelas =D... .Manuel,Manu =D Hula .3. Pues, hola! Espero que lo pases bien en PE, si necesitas algo me puedes preguntar x3. y...me das tu MSN? O3O--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:51 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola,¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Me gustan tus novelas,espero que a ti también las mias...Me repondes si quieres ser mi amiga y también que pokémon OK.Manuel el meo 15:16 18 ago 2011 (UTC) manuel Manuel =D... hola Hola quiero ser tu amigo, a mi pokemon quiero que sea tepig. Gracias y adios!! Javi! hola hola,me gustaria que fuesemos amigas n.n em...ahora estoy en mi movil y no puedo escribir mucho pero si me pones ponme a cualquier evo de eevee y dime cual te pongo yo PD:llamame Yen o Ami ♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 11:04 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ^^ Claro, nunca puede estar de más un amigo, verdad?. Por lo que eh notado eres nueva, cualquier pregunta a un admin. o alguien con experiencia. Yo se un poco, pero Dark Lion es más activo, así que puedes conectarte en el chat, y todos te ayudaran, que te la pases bien :D visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 12:00 19 ago 2011 (UTC) okaz,solo copia el codigo, se ve en el modo fuente Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa -- ♪la cabra de PE♪☆beeee =3(¿algo que decir?)☆ 16:12 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Claro ewe Ponme un Weavile E3 ~Darky-Chan~ ~La Serpientewoman con deseos de Sangre >8D~ Claro nwn Me encantaría ser tu amiga :D Yo tambien soy catalana (h) Cualquier cosa me lo pides ¿Ok? Y me gustaría ser una Sneasel o una Minccino si se puede nwn Gracias~ Mnh.. veo que ati tambien te gusta Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu. ¿Te viste la 2nda temporada? Yo me hice un lío tremendo con los capitulos repetitivos @w@ Bueno, responde pronto ^^ Adios~ †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 08:31 5 sep 2011 (UTC) :D Yo tambien soy de Barcelona ^-^ Mi msn es chen_idhun@hotmail.com Asdf *esperando a que me agregues* Estoy muy impactiente *--* Te encontré alma gemela!! Omoichikaerii x//3 Hasta ahora xd †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 11:41 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Hi o3o ¿Amigos? o3o ~Kai~ (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Estrujador Compulsivo al habla']] 16:31 6 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: ¿Tienes MSN? :3 A mi me pones un Deino o un Vanillite o3o :333 ~Kai~ (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Estrujador Compulsivo al habla']] 19:36 6 sep 2011 (UTC) R.E: Por supuesto, me gustaría un Dragonite y la frase me da igual. ¿Qué pokémon te pongo yo a ti? Dark Red [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Alguna pregunta mes?']] ' Evangelion 13:11 7 sep 2011 (UTC)' Ejem... Hola, solo te iba a pedir que por favor, no subieras a la wiki imágenes con nombres erróneos; es trabajo de los administradores renombrarlos. No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor... --'Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D' 15:44 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Yeah baby! (?) No tengo msn, pero te puedo decir que me puedes poner a pikachu o keldeo. ¿Cual quieres que te ponga? También te puedo decir que te puedes inscribir en Luz,drama, POKEMON solo me dices: El nombre que quieres Cara MM (por ejemplo:Archivo:Cara_de_Flaaffy.png) Si te quieres enamorar. Agradezco tu mesaje y...Buen día!! I am a cat 4 ever 20:11 7 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: Mi frase puede ser....Una neko electrica (?), o la que tu desees. Hola! Pues claro que si. Ponme a politoed, marill, lapras o piplup XDD y de frase, pues.... nose...: el Maniatico del agua xD bye Soy fan de touhou :D '''Pero todavia no soy touhoutard... D8 22:50 7 sep 2011 (UTC)